The Counselor
by Cold Steel Night
Summary: AU, LightxL: Light, the top student at his high school, is bored out of his mind. But entertainment comes not in the form of a black notebook, but a certain young man with troubles that run deeper than he could ever guess.
1. Boredom

**Title:** The Counselor

**Author:** Cold Steel Night

**Rating:** T for now, just to be safe, because I have no idea where this is going!

**Summary:** AU, Light/L; Light, the top student at his high school, is bored out of his mind. But entertainment comes not in the form of a black notebook, but a certain young man.

So this is basically me taking the Death Note out of Death Note. o.O And moving the story to America. I'm gonna see what I can do, but don't expect some major great thing... -.-

I'll sayLight's in a magnet school, but that definition might be radically different inother states than here, Alabama, and magnet schools might not even exist in some, I don't know. So bear with me, please, I'm going to try and keep his school as generic as possible.

And ANY suggestions for ANYTHING: plot, keeping both of them in-character--heck, other teachers' names--are eagerly accepted. If there's something you want to see happen in this, please please don't hesitate to tell me!

And other familiar names _will_ be appearing, don't worry!

* * *

Light leaned over just slightly in his desk, reaching into his backpack for his latest novel and filling the newly created empty space with his Pre-Calculus notebook. Homework had been routine, relatively easy, seeing as assigning anything to really challenge him would mean stumping the majority of other students in the class, advanced though it was. He brought the book to the top of his desk, knowing the teacher wouldn't bother inquiring as to the completion of his homework, removed the unadorned bookmark, and began to read.

Light Yagami was one of the few attendees of Worner Academic High School with the time-management skills to read books other than those assigned by Mrs. Diere, the English/Literature teacher. And he took advantage of it, without doubt. They were nearing the close of the first nine-week period, and already Light was halfway through his third novel of the school year. Though many rumors claimed he had a different book every day, all one had to do was glance occasionally at the title of the book the pale, elegant nose was stuck in to know that this wasn't true. Light had a habit, like many avid readers, of completely immersing himself into the story before him, even going so far as to require being tapped to tear his attention away from the book at hand. However, there were two voices that could snap him to attention immediately: his father's, and that of the school's P.A. system. (Which wasn't technically a voice of its own; several school faculty members used the intercom, but the high-pitched _beeeep_ was really what got Light's well-valued attention.)

The latter was what pulled Worner's brightest student from Oscar Wilde's Picture of Dorian Gray (Light had an undeniable thirst for the classics). "_Beeeep._" And two tiny _bip_s after that, notifying the class that the message was for this room alone. Light laid his book flat on the desk, still holding it open to his current page. Unlike his classmates, who stupidly looked up at the brown speaker from which the secretary's voice emerged, milk chocolate eyes rested passively on the pseudo-wood before them.

"Ms. Barks, can you send Light Yagami to the office, please?"

The teacher in question, a pleasant and quick-witted young woman, looked to her favorite student and back to the intercom. "He'll be there in a moment."

"Thank you." Another tiny _bip_ alerted the class that the connection had been severed, and Ms. Barks glanced at the plain clock to her left. "Light, class will most likely be over by the time you get back; you'd best take your bag with you."

The sophomore was already standing, having placed his novel in said bag, and nodded once as he hefted it onto his moderate-width shoulders. Making his way out the door, he recalled a time, long past, when his fellow students would "Ooo! Busteeed!" whenever one was called to the office; now all he heard were girls whispering about what sounded like his "fine ass." He sighed inaudibly and exited the room, conscientiously shutting the door behind him.

Light found himself wishing he hadn't put away his book; the walk to Principal Sellers' office was routine and boring, and being the star scholar that he was, he was quite skilled at walking and reading. He wasn't, however, skilled at being a contortionist and getting things out of his own backpack while still traveling at a reasonable pace. He didn't need to read the book _that_ badly, anyway.

Though his mind wandered aimlessly, his legs stayed on their path and soon carried him to his destination. He took the door being propped open as an invitation, though the administration office was devoid of any faculty. Voices from the faculty lounge soon dispersed the abnormality of the situation—until another voice was heard, in the general area of Light's left elbow. He felt himself start, and took two steps away from the sound, instinctively turning to face it. His eyes widened as they took in what was by far the strangest-looking (and acting, though that was yet to be revealed) person the young man had seen in his life.

"Excuse me?" The last thing Light had paid attention to was what the young man curled up on one of the two guest chairs in the room had said.

"The principal will see you now."

* * *

Mild cliffhanger! So what did you think? I guess it's pretty bland right now, but it should pick up in the next chapter! I hope!

Mind you, one of my biggest problems is continuing a story that has more than one chapter. So if you'd like to see this continue, be sure to review! It'll help me along, to know that people are reading this and waiting for the next chapter!

Love!


	2. Babysitting

So, it was basically just a sense of duty to all the people that reviewed that I finished and posted this second chapter. There's nothing of real substance in this chapter, and it's poorly written. But I didn't want to keep you all waiting long enough for me to write my ideal chapter.

I've been working on my summer assignments, but school starts Monday, so I'll feel a bit more at ease then. School normally goes pretty slowly at the start, so I'll hopefully be able to stick another chapter in there. Chapters will be a bit rarer once school picks up, I admit.

By the way, don't worry about magnet schools if you don't know exactly what one is--it won't hinder your comprehension of the story.

And this chapter, and chapters hence, contain **character spoilers** and **real name spoilers**. For everyone. I plan on not using L's real name until it is actually revealed, lol. Because it will be. And I'm a perfectionist, and don't want to make up a name for L when I know it isn't the right one. But since I've read the whole series, I know everyone else's real names. If you don't, and don't want to yet, please come back once you _do_ know. :)

More familiar faces will be appearing, and whoever notices one in this chapter gets a strawberry! If I can wrestle them away from L, that is.

----------------------------------------------

Light raised an eyebrow at the obviously new young man (Light would remember having seen someone like this, he was certain) who had decided to play secretary, but quickly deduced that, in case the weird kid was right, it was better to not keep the principal waiting than to waste time studying this new specimen further. He nodded once and approached the open door of Principal Sellers' office, knocking on the doorframe to announce his presence.

Both Principal Sellers and Vice-Principal Carter were present, and it occurred to him that any other student would be concerned upon seeing this. Light knew there was no trouble—at least, not with him. Maybe they wanted to know who left those lacy panties in the boys' locker room… Not that Light knew. But he'd like to.

"Light. Have a seat, please." The tone was polite but the implication was clear: this is going to take a while. Did you go to the restroom recently?

"I want to congratulate you personally for winning that essay contest," Mrs. Sellers began. Light knew the woman's creed was "butter them up and they'll slide right into your plans," and commended her for it. Daria Sellers was nothing if not smart, and a firm but considerate, strict but fair sort of woman. Said essay contest winner gave her a soft smile. "Thank you."

"We can only guess as to the time and patience you put into that project, but we know it was no less effort than you always put into your work." For a short moment Light wondered if Principal Sellers had slipped into using the imperial "we," but snappily remembered the large, firmly built man in the chair beside his. It was common for Principal Sellers to speak for both herself and the vice-principal, a man of few words. Very few. And many students mistook that trait, along with a few others, for secrecy; hence the many rumors that the vice-principal had been—many said he was still active—a member of the CIA. Or at least the FBI. ("'Anthony Carter' just _screams_ alias," Misa had assured him upon announcing the newest "facts.")

"And if I may be frank, you and your fine work are the guiding light for the rest of your grade. You inspire them to reach new heights… Something the matter?" She made a curious face in response to Light's wry smile and waited for her to realize her unintended pun. She put a delicate hand to her mouth. "Oh!" and gave a small laugh. Even Vice-Principal Carter lifted a corner of the firm line of his mouth.

The moment passed and the mahogany-haired woman continued singing Light's praises. "As I said, you inspire any _lagging _members of your class to strive for no less than the best. I daresay if it weren't for you, the collective grade point average of this school wouldn't be nearly as high."

Light almost wished he could blush on command. It would be fitting here, but Light never blushed. "I hope no other students hear you saying such things," he responded and offered her an almost secretive smile.

"I assure you, it would be a surprise to none of them. But it isn't just your grades that make you stand out, Light. It's the charm that draws people to you, the poise with which you carry yourself, the simple grace you radiate when accepting the many awards bestowed upon you. The fact that you're practically a celebrity, yet you've avoided becoming arrogant and self-centered, and this is obvious in the care that you show for your fellow students. I myself have seen you tutoring your classmates, both this year and the last, and that's just at school. You're respectful, soft-spoken, and I believe any one at this school couldn't ask for a better friend."

Light had to put forth effort to keep his expression in the "surprised but flattered" area. She was really laying it on thick, wasn't she? Though Light knew all those things she said about him were true, naturally. He had heard them many times before, but rarely all in one place. 'Of course, she _did_ leave out "handsome," "well-groomed," and "athletic," but apparently those don't relate to whatever she wants me to do.'

"Which brings me to what I'd like to ask of you. I'm not sure how much or how little effort this will require on your part, and you know I would never ask anything that was above and beyond your abilities—though those things are few—so it proves to be too difficult, feel free to relinquish your duty.

"I'm sure you noticed the young man out there in your way in." she paused and Light, taking his cue, nodded once.

"You were the one selected to babysit me, then, Yagami-kun?" a soft, scratchy voice asked. Light coughed once, taken aback. He hadn't expected the other, who seemed so withdrawn and antisocial, to be quite that blunt.

"Well, it's not exactly babysitting…" he smiled, intentionally awkward, trying to comfort the boy. "I'm going to be a sort of guide for you, around the school. Just for the first week or so." An elegant hand gestured to the gold-colored paper on the miniscule table between them detailing Hideki's classes. "We even have the same classes, to make things easier. That way you can ask me any questions you might have about things, without having to search all over the building for me or memorize my schedule as well as yours."

Light leaned back in the cushioned chair, resting his right ankle on his left knee. They were still in the administration office, due to the principal's wish that they introduce themselves before making their way to class—Latin, Pre-Calculus having ended several minutes ago. "And don't worry about Japanese titles; I'm not Japanese myself, despite the name. I won't get offended if you just call me Light. Do you mind if I call you Hideki?"

"Hideki is fine, Light-kun." was the simple reply. The pools of ink that were Hideki's eyes continued to gaze at him, and Light tried to brush off the eerie feeling it gave him.

Was Hideki being stubborn, calling him "Light-kun," or was it just a hard habit to break? "Really, I don't mind just Light…" He smiled nervously once more, adding in a tiny laugh to convey that he meant no disrespect.

"I prefer to use Japanese titles, as long as my doing so doesn't bother you." The end of the sentence held a raised pitch, as if in question, and Light shook his head.

"Not at all." He had been told to make Hideki as comfortable as possible, so he would. It wasn't as bad as _some_ things that wide mouth could call him.

It really _was_ pretty wide, wasn't it? Light took the falter in the conversation as an opportunity to study this alien (not in the planetary sense, though he was sure some of his classmates would beg to differ). Pale lips nearly blended in with the rest of his skin, save the slightest blush, one that his cheeks were lacking. Light speculated that Hideki blushed even less that he himself did. A rather nondescript nose, as far as noses go; not too large or too small, it fit his face well. His eyes, however, did not. They were abnormally large, insect-like, surrounded by thick lashes that looked like eyeliner from any farther away than Light was at that moment. The dark discolorations on the lower lids didn't help that image, either—maybe he didn't use a pencil to apply this so-called eyeliner, but a dry-erase marker. A _jumbo_ dry-erase marker, at that. The space below Hideki's eyes was a deep, dark black, which was beyond Light's comprehension; no number of all-nighters could form that, and no black eye was quite _that_ black. Though perhaps it had something to do with his sickly complexion. Light finally concluded that he'd find out eventually. Principal Sellers _had_ urged him to be patient above all else.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" That even, faintly hoarse voice sliced into Light's thoughts, cutting everything in half and leaving it there to rot. Wow. But there was something about Hideki's voice that bothered Light in a way he couldn't put his finger on, this apathetic quality that made Light feel as though it didn't really matter how he answered Hideki's question, the other boy still wouldn't care.

Wait. That question meant Hideki had noticed Light's staring. Light jerked his eyes to the window across the room, looking out onto the near-empty street before the school without really seeing it. "Sorry about that. Just thinking."

"About what?" It was then that Light got the distinct feeling he was being analyzed. Like Hideki was trying to get inside Light's head, dismantle every one of his thoughts and hold them up to a burning light bulb, look through them and know every thing about Light Yagami… He tried not to shudder, or to block himself off from his now classmate, as was his natural instinct. He needed to be friendly, it was his obligation, but it was going to be decidedly difficult if this kept up. Light stood, deciding it was about time to get to class, and get his mind off this… new predicament.

"Nothing in particular, Hideki; are you ready to go to class? We have Latin III now." He shouldered his backpack, the epitome of casual.

Hideki stood as well, making standing from a position like that look so easy. He pulled a backpack of his own from under the chair he had formerly occupied, placing it on his back and making his already atrocious posture even worse.

"Certainly. Lead the way, Light-kun."

-----------------------------------------------------

If anyone else noticed the weirdness toward the end, I apologize. I took a break in the middle of the chapter and came back to it today to finish up, so the change in tone might be obvious. If not, cool!

Once again, sorry for the lack of real chapter. Hoping the next one will be. I have grand, angsty ideas for this story, though, so don't abandon me yet!


End file.
